


carry me home

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: inspired by season 6 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Emotions, Episode Related, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Patrick Brewer/David Rose, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Too soft, they are in love!!, they're getting married!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Mm, now kiss me and get out,” David says.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: inspired by season 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595707
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift

“Hey,” Patrick says, following after David into the small motel bathroom and shutting the door behind them, firmly clicking the lock into place.

David looks at him in the mirror, bewildered. “Um, I—”

Patrick shakes his head. “Just a minute, I promise,” he says.

David says nothing, pressing his lips into a thin line to tell Patrick to continue.

“C’mere,” Patrick says, tugging David’s arm to spin him around and press him up gently against the wall. The move earns him a little “oof” in response and he grins. “I didn’t want to say this in front of your family. I know today’s already been a lot emotionally.”

“Say what?” David asks in a small voice, but Patrick can see in his eyes that he isn’t worried. Not really, not anymore.

Patrick cups David’s cheek, eyes never leaving David’s as he says, “I’m never gonna back out, David. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for as long as you want me.”

David stares for a minute, mouth hanging open slightly at the declaration. His face looks like it’s somehow crumpling and opening up—blooming, really—at the same time. He reaches for Patrick suddenly, tugging him in and pressing his nose into Patrick’s collar. Patrick rubs a hand soothingly up and down David’s back, the other hand scratching lightly at the ends of David’s hair on his neck in the way he’s slowly discovered David likes despite his near constant insistence that no one is allowed to touch his hair.

No one but Patrick, that is.

David mumbles something against Patrick’s shirt, too muffled to make out.

“What?” Patrick asks softly.

David pulls back, eyes wet and so full of emotion Patrick almost has to look away. (He doesn’t. He’s never looking away.) “Forever,” David says in a choked voice. “You said as long as I want you. Forever.”

“Oh,” Patrick breathes. “Good.”

“Mm, now kiss me and get out,” David says. “I still need to pee.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says with a laugh, happily obliging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
